


Немного о фразеологизмах

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: О том, что бывает, когда не вовремя отвлекаешься на разные интересные словари.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Немного о фразеологизмах

Это было ужасное утро. Вполне вероятно, что оно могло перерасти в ужасный день, а того хуже — в вечер. Но чтобы этот вечер настал, Спенсеру нужно было сначала выдержать девять часов работы. Девять часов под пристальным взглядом Дерека и тихими смешками, которые доносились всякий раз, стоило Спенсеру подняться на ноги.

Сегодняшняя ночь была девятнадцатой по счёту, когда Спенсер ночевал не дома, а в квартире Дерека. Это была потрясающая ночь, полная разговоров обо всём на свете, неспешных поцелуев и улыбок, но всё это продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока взгляд Спенсера не упал на стоящий на полке словарь фразеологизмов. Дерек попытался отшутиться, мол «нужно было чем-то занять место на полке, не твои же фотографии ставить?» (хотя для Спенсера это было сплошным притворством, ведь в некоторых жанрах литературы Дерек мог дать ему фору). Словарь настолько увлек Спенсера, что последующие полтора часа он провёл, цитируя самые на его взгляды интересные фразеологизмы. Это действительно был хороший словарь с огромным количеством синонимичных и антонимичных рядов, но где-то после буквы «Р» книга самым варварским образом приземлилась на пол страницами вниз, а Спенсер оказался распластанным под Дереком. 

Конечно, после такой ночи что-то обязано было пойти не так. Потому Спенсер не особо удивился, уже в метро обнаружив, что брюки стали немного велики ему в бёдрах. Ощупав их со смешанными чувствами (в конце концов, на него смотрели люди!), Спенсер с ужасом осознал, что по ошибке надел брюки Дерека. Они были ему в самый раз по длине, но вот ширина... И если талию ещё можно было затянуть ремнём, то на коленях и, как Спенсер мог себе представить, на заднице они топорщились как кожа сфинкса.

Впрочем, никто из их коллег этого не заметил. Возможно, всему виной была старая любовь Спенсера к мешковатой одежде, а, возможно, понедельник просто выдался чересчур суматошным. Проскользнув за свой стол и сделав вид, что всё в порядке, Спенсер было понадеялся, что всё действительно так и будет, пока за его спиной не раздался выразительный кашель. Спенсер медленно развернулся в кресле и увидел возвышающегося над ним Дерека, чьи глаза весело поблёскивали из-под густых бровей.

— Я наблюдаю за тобой уже полчаса, — вкрадчиво произнёс он, и Спенсер вздрогнул. Что-то было такого в этом низком мурлыкающем голосе, отчего он всегда чувствовал себя наивным зверьком, пойманным в клетку хитрого охотника. — За это время ты трижды написал и стёр первую строчку отчёта. Красавчик, неужели ты весь день будешь так _штаны просиживать_? — Дерек многозначительно опустил взгляд на свои брюки, которые нынче изящно облепили бёдра Спенсера. Тот поспешил выпустить свитер из-под ремня.  
— А ты весь день будешь напоминать мне об этой оплошности? — еле слышно прошипел Спенсер в ответ. — Между прочим, я перепутал одежду из-за тебя — не нужно было вестись на эти «ну давай полежим ещё пять минут».

— За эти пять минут мы сделали много чего полезного, согласись, — миролюбиво протянул Дерек. 

— Если ты говоришь о том, как ты меня дразнил, то я мог бы обойтись и без этого. Ты слишком предсказуем в своём желании раззадорить меня.

— Ауч, — Дерек картинно схватился за сердце и присел на край стола Спенсера. — Это был _удар ниже пояса._ — Спенсер возмущённо задохнулся и хотел было отвернуться к экрану, но в тот же момент рядом с Дереком словно материализовалась Эмили. Её папка шлёпнулась на стол Спенсера, тут же напомнив ему, что он должен был просмотреть это досье ещё на прошлой неделе.  
— Бога ради, я займусь этим, просто хватит стоять у меня над душой, — воскликнул Спенсер, и Эмили удивлённо округлила глаза. В поисках ответа она обернулась к Дереку, который только пожал плечами:

— Наш гений в последнее время слишком _распоясался_ , тебе не кажется? _Руки в брюки, грудь колесом_ , все дела. 

Спенсер зажмурился и заставил себя мысленно считать до десяти. Когда это не помогло, он удвоил счёт. В конце концов, Дереку было грех на что-то жаловаться — после увлекательного экскурса в мир фразеологии у них был потрясающий секс.

Впрочем, зная его натуру, Спенсер бы с трудом поверил, что Дерек упустит возможность подшутить рад ним. И хотя это был юмор на уровне детского сада (подумаешь, это был не первый их казус с перепутанной одеждой), Спенсер бесился. 

Он не хотел думать, что одежда Дерека, липнущая к телу, жгущая ноги шерстью и нитками, была чем-то большим, чем просто очередной гардеробной путаницей. Например, меткой «ты принадлежишь мне», с которой Спенсеру не особо хотелось спорить.

Эмили ничего не ответила. Она лишь смерила их заинтересованным взглядом и поспешила удалиться к своему столу. Спенсер дёрнул Дерека за запястье, заставляя склониться ниже.

— После того, как я уснул, ты всё же дочитал этот чёртов словарь? — выдохнул он ему в ухо. 

Дерек хмыкнул, согрев щёку Спенсера тёплым дыханием.

— Что ты! Своими знаниями ты кого угодно _заткнёшь за пояс_ , — мягко ответил он. — Но я жду эти брюки сегодня вечером. Это мой талисман. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь, — добавил Дерек, поймав красноречивый взгляд Спенсера. Тот усмехнулся и откинулся назад на спинку стула, глядя на Дерека из-под ресниц. Он знал, что этот взгляд никогда не оставлял того равнодушным.

— Я поражаюсь твоему умению намекать на секс, — тихим шёпотом сказал Спенсер. Дерек в упор посмотрел на него и, зацепив пальцем кожаный ремень, потянул на себя, вынуждая Спенсера снова приблизиться. 

— Тогда намекну ещё раз — когда в моём шкафу будут отдельные полки под твою одежду, ты, возможно, наконец перестанешь по ошибке надевать мою. Как тебе такая идея? — Дерек довольно улыбнулся, увидев шокированный взгляд Спенсера, и отпустил ремень. После он плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, и любому вошедшему показалось бы, что сидит он в этой позе уже давно.

Спенсер с трудом подавил улыбку и повернулся к монитору.

Что же, этот день не был таким уж плохим.


End file.
